


Four Seasons: Winter

by Sashataakheru



Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [1]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF, The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Alex can kiss who he likes, Anal Sex, Cuddles, Denial, Far from home, Gentleness, Greg's definitely not in love, Held Down, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Midnight Kisses, Nameless Character - Freeform, New Year's Eve, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Touch, accidental light D/s, anonymous hook-ups, drunk consensual sex, random hook-ups, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg's drunk, Shania Twain's singing to a fucking horse, and he's tired of people telling him about Alex kissing Josh. Right now, he just needs a fucking distraction. And if that distraction is kissing some random stranger he'll never see again at midnight, so be it. It's definitely, absolutely, not to spite Alex. Absolutely not. Even though it definitely is.
Relationships: Greg Davies/OMC, background Alex Horne/Josh Widdicombe
Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Four Seasons: Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](https://twitter.com/isobelardent/status/1212258639626375169?s=20), but I'm not linking my fic there bc they might not want to read RPF. 
> 
> Also written for [the monthlysupergo February Challenge table 3 (seasons) ](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/29031.html) for the prompt 'winter'. 
> 
> Apparently I am not done writing lonely!Greg fic rn, so. XD Also I decided not to watch that NYE Last Leg ep until I'd finished this fic, bc I didn't want to infect this fic with ~relevant context~, so. :D? (I was sent screencaps of the kiss but that's all I know.)

It had been a weird night. New Year's was always a bit like that anyway, but flying to Canada on his own seemed a bit much even for him. It seemed a bit too much like running away. Not that he was running away, of course. He just needed a break. Go somewhere else where he didn't know anyone. And he had absolutely not spent the evening drowning his sorrows in this bar, absolutely not, because he wasn't like that, and he definitely hadn't let a slight frustrated tension come over him as he watched all the couples around him, while he sat alone, pretending he was happier than he was.

Normally not having anyone to kiss on New Year's didn't bother him that much, and he'd mostly been fine with it. He was just here for a good time, and that had so far been the case. But it had been the reminder about Alex and his band playing on The Last Leg's New Year's Eve show that had threatened to remind him why he was even here to begin with, even if he'd never acknowledge it. 

He'd definitely had at least eight hours to stew on it, because there wasn't much else to do when it was pissing down with rain all day, giving him plenty of time to look at all the screencaps his friends had sent him earlier in the afternoon, along with all their fucking taunts and stupid comments. He wasn't really in the mood for it. It's not like he cared who Alex decided to kiss. He could kiss whoever the fuck he liked. And if he wanted to kiss Josh, that was none of his business. 

This, of course, didn't explain why it was gnawing at his heart so much. He didn't love the boy. Why would he love that scruffy ferret with wonky teeth? No. It wasn't that. But it had absolutely killed his cheery mood. He had been looking forward to an anonymous New Year's in a place where no one knew him and he could get as drunk as he liked and stagger home, and none of it would matter. But now all he could think of was Alex, and why the fuck he wasn't here with him. 

"You look like you need an angel."

Greg looked up to see the bar maid offering him a small card as she leaned against the bar. "What?" 

She smiled. "It's an app. Only works on New Year's Eve. Just make a booking and get an anonymous midnight kiss, so no one has to know you're on your own. No strings attached. And it's free."

Greg took the card, knowing he absolutely looked like the type of man who might need that, but unwilling to protest. "Yeah, I don't know if that'd make me feel any better. It wouldn't be him, after all."

She touched his arm sympathetically. "Yeah, I know, hon. You don't have to use it, of course. Just wanted to give you an option, in case you change your mind. Only, you gotta book before 11:30pm, so it can sort out matches. I dunno how it works, but those are the rules."

Greg looked at the card. He wasn't sure a random midnight kiss was what he needed. Alex was what he needed. Was it too much to simply fly home right now and go find Alex to kiss him instead? That seemed rash, even for him. 

"Alright, well, maybe I'll think about it, yeah?" Greg said.

"Sure thing. You want another? What're you drinking?" she asked.

Greg drained his glass. "Just another pint, thanks."

* * *

Shania Twain was singing to a fucking horse. He was definitely not drunk enough for this shit. He finished his drink and went outside, just to let the cold, damp air wake him up a bit. He also needed a smoke, but whatever. He just needed to be alone for a moment, even if it was still fucking raining, and the only place with any decent shelter was halfway down an alleyway. Fuck the weather had been miserable all week. If it had been enchantingly snowy and cold, he'd have been fine. But no, he got lumped with miserable rain again. Fuck. This was not helping his mood. 

He couldn't help scrolling through the photos again, seeing Alex kissing Josh, and not even caring that he didn't know the reason, or the context. He'd never cared before about this. Alex could kiss whoever he liked. He didn't belong to him, after all. Alex belonged to Rachel. And yet, every comment about whether Alex had asked his permission to kiss Josh, or intimated that he was somehow cheating on Greg, was really bothering him. They didn't have a thing. Sure, maybe they'd shared a few drunken kisses at parties, and, yes, maybe at the Baftas, but that didn't count, did it? Not to Greg, it didn't. 

He sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn't need the aggravation tonight. If he'd been in a better, less drunk mood, perhaps he'd have just let it go and moved on. Instead, he grabbed that card from his pocket, along with his phone, and installed the app, deciding a fucking free midnight kiss was just what he wanted after all. 

'Midnight Angels', it was called, and all you had to do was create a booking, put your location in, set your preference for who you wanted to kiss you, and confirm it. For once, he didn't even hesitate in picking a man, because fuck it, who cared at this point in time? He didn't want a woman. He wanted a man. Maybe he'd hit up Grindr later, and fuck some twink's brains out just to get rid of all the aggravation in his body. Fuck, Alex was actually ruining him, and he didn't like this at all. Fuck that stupid boy. Greg might have scowled deeply as he confirmed his booking, muttering a 'fuck you, Alex' under his breath as he spite-smoked another cigarette before heading back inside for another pint. 

* * *

A live band had started playing, and perhaps that had helped shift his mood a little as they played actually quite good covers of all the songs he loved to dance to. He was drunk enough to dance now and sing along with everyone else, and by the time they'd gone through another four songs, Greg was feeling amazing. Music did that to him. 

There was a larger crowd too, and not an insignificant amount of flirting, which at least distracted Greg from thinking about Alex. He was never sure if any of them really recognised him, or if he was just somehow attractive to the, admittedly, mostly women who wanted to dance with him. Some even tried to chat him up, and he was in a mood to be receptive. At least it cheered him up. If he'd been staying a bit longer, he might have done more than buy a couple of drinks, but hey, it helped pass the evening, and made him feel less shit about himself. 

* * *

He'd totally forgotten about Alex by the time midnight rolled around. He'd also forgotten about the midnight kiss he'd ordered. So by the time he was shouting the countdown along with everyone else, he found himself somewhat startled by a man grasping his wrist and pulling him into a kiss as the new year began to the sound of the band playing Auld Lang Syne. It was a soft kiss, but not without a little fierceness, and all Greg wanted to do then was kiss him back and get lost in that for a while. 

He wasn't as tall as Greg, but tall enough, and when they broke apart after what had turned into quite an intense kiss, they might have leant their heads together, just smiling. Greg stroked his cheek with his thumb. That was just what he needed.

"Any chance we could finish that kiss back at my hotel? I'm flying home tomorrow," Greg murmured, loud enough to be heard, but not too loud. 

The man looked up at him. He had the same bright blue eyes that Alex had, but with sandy blonde hair. "Well, it doesn't specify how long the kiss has to last, so. I think that's a yes," he said, in between a few more soft little kisses. 

"Good, good," Greg said. 

The man reached for his wrist. "Come on, get your coat. I'll meet you outside."

"Sure thing," Greg said.

* * *

Greg didn't waste any time, though he did at least go for a piss before he left, just so it didn't look like he was actually going to take him home, before he grabbed his coat and left. 

The man was waiting for him outside, having a smoke, leaning against the wall where he'd been earlier in the night. "You ready?"

Greg joined him and lit a cigarette. "Oh, well, if we're having a fag, might as well. Can't smoke in the hotel, so."

"Huh, yeah, that'd be right," the man said. 

Greg wanted to make conversation, because that's what he'd normally do if he'd picked up, but this was meant to be anonymous, and to be honest, the rain was beginning to fall quite heavily now, and all he wanted to do was get home. 

"I got a cab here, just so you know," Greg said.

"My car's round the back. I'll drive you," the man said.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Greg said.

"Top or bottom?" the man said after a moment of silence.

Greg exhaled, letting the smoke disperse into the air. "Depends, do you like it rough?" 

"Not really my thing, and not what you need tonight, I'd wager," the man said.

Greg shot a glance at him, and did concede he might be right. "Bottom then. Just make me feel good. I've had a shit day."

"Yeah, I noticed," the man said. "Don't worry, you'll feel great by the time I'm done with you."

"I'll hold you to that," Greg said.

* * *

It was definitely messy. Greg knew he was probably a little too drunk to be doing this, but he didn't really care by the time they were both naked on his bed, kissing like their lives depended on it. He wasn't necessarily into kissing for one night stands either, but this man was hot enough and clearly about as drunk as he was (he could smell the alcohol on his breath), and his hands were doing very nice things to him as he pulled him close. 

But Greg discovered that he had no desire to rush tonight. Every time Greg began to get a little carried away, he'd pin him down with a kiss and then whisper, 'stop!', in a deep, husky voice, and Greg would freeze and stop, because his dominance was doing weird things to him and he was very much enjoying it. 

Instead, Greg had to deal with a very slow tease, as his whole body was kissed and stroked and licked and caressed, and it felt incredible. One night stands had no business being this tender, but Greg just closed his eyes and gave in. He wanted to reciprocate, to show he was a decent lover, but this man didn't seem to want that. Greg didn't think this was part of the service, either, but they'd both consented to this, right? So maybe that's just how it was. 

"I just wanna make you happy," the man murmured against his thigh as he began teasing his cock. 

His words startled Greg, because in his half-aroused haze of desire, he heard that not in his Canadian accent, but in Alex's voice. Alex was always saying that, that he wanted to make Greg happy. Right now, it was just making his heart ache. 

"Say something else. Not that," Greg said, possibly sharper than he might have intended, but he didn't need that, not now. 

"Sorry, hit a sore spot?" the man said, apologetically.

"Yeah, something like that. Everything else has been great though," Greg said.

"Well, that's good to know," he said before he went back to sucking on the inside of his thigh. 

Greg appreciated that. It was a nice distraction, too. He didn't want to think about Alex when he wasn't here. Not that they had a thing anyway. He'd thought about it, sure, because Alex was like that, _they_ were like that, and the amount of physical contact between them seemed ... far too high for a stupid boy who kept protesting that he didn't like physical contact. Alex, it turned out, was _clingy_ , especially when drunk. 

Greg let his head fall back as the man went down on him. Fuck, he was good. Greg loosely touched his head, drinking it all in. Except, it didn't last nearly long enough before he was rolled over onto his front and that mouth was suddenly attacking his hole. 

Things moved a little faster then, but not by much. He rimmed him for what Greg thought was quite a long time before fingers began probing him, prepping him for sex, and that felt so good he just pulled one of the pillows under his chest to rest on, closed his eyes, and just experienced the pleasure all for himself. 

The sex was lazy, too. Not quite lanquid and slow, but unhurried. Teasing. Fast enough to keep Greg hard and needy, but slow enough that it lasted quite a while. There were several moments where he lay on top of him and grabbed his head to whisper filth in his ear, and kiss his neck, and reach around to give him fingers to suck on. 

Well, it was slow until they both reached that point where they needed to come, and then it was just a flurry of thrusting and urgency, and this man riding out his own orgasm by sucking him over the edge. 

* * *

Silence and tired bodies remained. Greg hugged him close, and he was still peppering Greg's body with soft kisses even now. At least he felt much more at peace than he had before. The ache in his heart was gone. He'd deal with Alex when he got back, and maybe he'd laugh at it then rather than get aggravated by the taunting from his friends. Not that it was malicious, or necesarily designed to hurt, but when Greg was feeling fragile, he really didn't need it. 

He'd definitely overdone it tonight though. He could feel the depression beginning to creep into his mind, and that was always a shit way to travel, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He'd just deal with it like he always did. It always passed. He'd be fine. 

"Feeling better?" the man asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Thanks, I needed that," Greg said.

"Yeah, I know. I could tell. Sometimes an angel comes to you right when you need one," the man said as he began tracing soft patterns on Greg's chest. 

Greg looked over at him. "Is that why you do this, then? Cheer up all the sad gays?"

The man laughed softly. "Something like that. I guess I just know how lonely it can be sometimes. Sometimes you just need someone with you, just for one night, just to remind you that you're loved. That's why I do it."

"I know I'm never going to see you again, but thanks, really. I feel much better now," Greg said.

"Of course you do. That's my job," the man said, placing his hand over Greg's heart. 

"I can't believe you do it for free," Greg said.

"It's only one night," the man said. 

"Yeah, yeah, I guess it is," Greg said.

* * *

Greg was secretly glad he didn't have an early flight, because he slept till 11am, only to find himself alone, and the room spotlessly tidy, which he didn't remember doing. He'd definitely hooked up with someone last night, but that was about as much as he could remember. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. There, on the bed, when he stopped squinting at it, was a white feather. He picked it up and looked closely at it, not remembering it at all. Something flashed through his head from the night before, a glancing kiss with a beautiful stranger, but that was it. He smiled at the memory, glad that at least one thing went right last night. 

He'd have thought about it some more, but he checked the time and realised he was late checking out, and didn't pay it any more attention as he got out of bed and began packing. But at least he'd started the new year happy, he thought, as he left the feather on the nightstand for someone else to find. 


End file.
